Show Me The Meaning of Life and Love
by Park Sung Rin
Summary: Aku mengulurkan tanganku, "Namaku Yesung, semoga kita bisa akrab, Wookie". Wookie membalas uluran tanganku, "...senang bertemu denganmu, Yesung hyung...":  Dan sudah saatnya aku membuka lembaran baru. YeWook fict. RnR please?. Maaf baru update! CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Show Me The Meaning of Life and Love**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME **

**Cast : Super Junior**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Slight!KangTeuk, HanChul, EunHae, KyuMin  
><strong>

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Yaoi  
><strong>

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Apakah aku pantas hidup?. Apakah aku pantas lahir di dunia ini? Aku lelah.<em>

_Lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini" -Kim Ryeowook_

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang_ namja_ yang masih tertidur, ia memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang panjangnya seleher, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya kurus, dan wajahnya yang imut memberi kesan manis terhadap namja ini. Kamarnya begitu gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk melalui jendela. Dindingnya berwarna biru, dipadu dengan warna putih. Di sebelah pintu kamarnya, ada meja belajar berwarna krem dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi.

_'Kriiiiing! Kriiiiing!'_

Ia sedikit menggeliat saat mendengar bunyi nyaring alarm-nya, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mematikan alarm yang berada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Tapi baru saja ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah ember melayang kearahnya dan,

_BYUR!_

"Hahaha lihatlah! Si anak pembawa sial berlumuran air got!" Seru _namja_ yang seumuran dengannya, ia tertawa mengejek, diikuti _namja_ lainnya.

"Uhhh, bauuuu," Keluh _yeoja_ berambut pirang sambil menyeringai. "Hihihi, orang sepertimu emang pantas berlumuran air got" ejeknya pelan

"Hei, Jesicca, jangan mengejeknya begitu" ucap _yeoja_ disebelah Jesicca yang sedari tadi cekikikan

_Yeoja_ yang bernama Jesicca itu menatap temannya, "Lho, kau ini bagaimana sih, Tiffany? Dia kan 'sakit jiwa', orang gila sudah seharusnya bertampang dekil, jorok, dan bau" Jesicca menjelaskan, menatap rendah _namja_ malang yang hanya menunduk saat mendengarkan penuturan Jesicca tentang dirinya.

Suara tawa lagi-lagi menggelegar di koridor kamar _namja_ manis yang malang tersebut, suara tawa itu diselingi ejekan-ejekan seperti 'anak pembawa sial', 'anak sakit jiwa', dan sebagainya. Sedangkan _namja_ mungil itu hanya diam saja menatap lantai, entah ia memilih diam atau apa yang diucapkan orang-orang dihadapannya itu **benar**. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki orang dewasa. Tampaklah seorang _yeoja_ dewasa yang cantik,

"Hei, jangan mengganggu Ryeowook!" Seru _yeoja_ itu, marah.

"Huaa, Nari-_seonsaengnim_ datang! Kabuuur!" Teriak anak-anak itu.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Nari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat becekan yang ada didepan kamar namja yang bernama Ryeowook. Dihampirinya Ryeowook,

"_Gwaenchana_, Ryeowook?" Tanya Nari dengan nada khawatir

"_Ne_, Nari-_seonsaengnim_" jawabnya datar

Nari tersenyum lembut, "Ryeowook, kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, bilang saja ke _seonsaengnim_ ya? _Seonsaengnim_ akan membantumu kok" Nari mengelus rambut Ryeowook yang kini basah.

Namun Ryeowook tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menjawab perkataan Nari.

.

_._

_._

*Ryeowook POV*

_Annyeonghaseo, Ryeowook imnida_, namja sederhana berumur 17 tahun. Kenapa aku tidak menyebut margaku? Karena aku bukanlah anak 'mereka lagi'. Bukan anak orangtuaku lagi. Mereka bahkan tidak sudi menganggapku anak sebagai anak kandung mereka. Mereka selalu menyiksaku dan mengatakan kalau aku 'anak pembawa sial'. Orang-orang di daerah perumahanku sama saja, mereka juga mengatakan aku 'anak pembawa sial'. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahku. Lagipula untuk apa aku berada disana? Toh orangtuaku tidak menganggapku sebagai anak.

Hm, hari ini diawali dengan siraman air got dari anak-anak lain. Mereka emang selalu begitu, mengejek dan mengerjaiku, seolah-olah itu menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Aku membuka bajuku yang sudah basah dan bau itu. Kulirik kaca wastafel. Terlihat pantulan diriku dengan** luka sayatan** yang **kubuat**.

**Kubuat?** Ya, aku yang membuatnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang membuat luka sayatan di tubuhku. Aku sudah melakukannya sejak berumur 10 tahun. Aku senang saat luka yang kutimbulkan mengeluarkan darah. Aku senang dengan luka yang menghiasi kulitku.

Kalian menganggapku sudah gila? Ya. Aku memang sudah gila...

Intinya, kehidupanku setiap hari bagaikan neraka. Sungguh, aku tidak menginginkan ini, berharap aku tidak pernah lahir didunia ini.

Aku masuk kedalam shower dan mulai mandi, memakai shampoo dan memakai sabun. Tanpa peduli rasa sakit dari luka yang baru saja kubuat kemarin. Setelah selesai mandi, aku kembali masuk ke kamarku dan memakai seragam sekolah. Aku juga membereskan buku-buku yang kuperlu hari ini, setelah kuyakini semuanya sudah beres, aku keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Semuanya menatapku saat melihatku masuk keruang makan dan berbisik-bisik, entah itu berisi celaan atau menggosipkan diriku.

Dongho, _namja_ yang tadi menyiramku mendekatiku dan menyeringai,

"Bagaimana? Kau senang kan dengan 'ucapan selamat pagi' kami?" Tanya nya, nada ejekan terdengar di telingaku

"Kami melakukannya spesial untukmu, kan kemarin bangkai anjing, sekarang air got~" timpal Jesicca

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, aku melewati mereka dan melangkahkan kakiku ke meja makan. Kuambil roti panggang yang dibuat Nari-_seonsaengnim_ dan meminum susu manis. Aku duduk agak jauh dari mereka, aku tidak ingin makan pagiku direbut oleh mereka lagi, seperti kemarin. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak semudah itu melepaskanku dari kejahatan mereka, ketika aku mau memakai sepatu di pintu depan, aku melihat sepatuku yang sudah diisi dengan duri-duri.

Aku menghela napas panjang, _"Setidaknya mereka tidak mengisinya dengan lintah atau ulat bulu"_, pikirku.

Kukeluarkan duri-duri itu dari sepatuku yang penuh coretan dan umpatan, kuperiksa lagi sepatuku, memastikan tidak ada duri-duri yang tertinggal di sepatuku. Aku pun pergi keluar dari panti asuhan dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi apapun...

*End Ryeowook POV*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Eh, dia sudah datang"

"Iya...ck, ngapain sih dia datang?"

"Kudengar dia memotong urat nadinya sendiri..."

"Mwo? Anak itu benar-benar sudah gila!"

"Aish, kenapa ya ia harus berada di kelas kita"

"Dasar pembawa sial"

Terdengar bisikan teman-teman sekelasnya ketika Ryeowook masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ada yang memandangnya sinis, jijik, dan mengejeknya. Kelas yang mulanya berisik, kini sunyi senyap, hanya diselingi dengan bisikan teman sekelasnya...

Ryeowook tengah menatap mejanya yang berhiaskan umpatan-umpatan, ejekan, serta kata-kata kasar. Kursinya pun juga disiram dengan susu._ "Lagi-lagi seperti ini"_, gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mengambil saputangan dari tasnya dan mulai membersihkan kursinya, tanpa memperdulikan teman sekelasnya yang kini tertawa melihat Ryeowook, seseorang mendekatinya,

"Kau ingin membersihkan mejamu? Mendingan pakai ini nih" seorang _namja_ berkata sambil menuang air ke meja dan kursi Ryeowook, membuat kursinya yang sudah bersih, menjadi basah lagi

"Hahahaha" seisi kelas tertawa semua.

Meskipun begitu, Ryeowook tetap membersihkan kursi dan mejanya. Ia tidak pernah marah ataupun membalas apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya. Menurutnya, semua itu percuma, karena dia hanya sendiri.** Sendiri.** Tanpa siapapun yang membelanya.

_'Krek'_

Pintu kelas terbuka, masuklah_ yeoja_ dewasa yang terkenal dengan parasnya yang cantik dan sifatnya yang lemah lembut, bernama Park Sunyeong, atau biasa disebut Luna. Seketika, seisi kelas langsung balik ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih membersihkan meja dan kursinya.

"Ryeowook-_sshi_, ada apa?" tanya Luna, melihat Ryeowook membersihkan meja dan kursinya

"Dia ketumpahan susu, Luna-_seonsaengnim_! Tadi Hyun-joo membantunya dengan menumpahkan air ke meja dan kursi Ryeowook agar tidak lengket" jawab seorang _yeoja_

"Hm, benarkah itu, Ryeowook-_sshi?_" tanya Luna pada Ryeowook

"..." Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun, lebih tepatnya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luna padanya.

Melihat itu, Luna tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus tau apakah yang diucapkan salah satu muridnya itu benar atau tidak.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Ryeowook-_sshi_" desak Luna

"...bisakah _seonsaengnim_ tidak usah memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak penting?" Ryeowook akhirnya berbicara, nada suaranya terdengar datar.

"Tapi Ryeowook-_sshi_..."

"Meskipun Anda seorang guru, Anda tidak berhak ikut campur urusan murid...".

Luna menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum sedih, "_Jeongmal mianhe_, Ryeowook-_sshi_,_ seonsaengnim_ hanya ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucapnya pelan. Ia menatap ke seluruh muridnya, "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman 156".

Seluruh murid pun mengambil buku mereka dari tas mereka dan membuka halaman yang dimaksud sang guru. Ryeowook juga, dengan **buku yang penuh coretan dan sobekan** akibat ulah teman-temannya.

.

.

.

_KRIIIIIING!_

"Ya, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini. Selamat beristirahat" ucap Luna, kemudian keluar kelas

Beberapa murid langsung membereskan buku-buku mereka kedalam tas, diantara mereka ada yang memilih tinggal di kelas untuk memakan bekal dari rumah, ada juga yang keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan di Cafetaria atau bermain bola.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar kelas dan pergi ke tempat yang ia sukai, halaman belakang sekolah. Ia suka dengan tempat itu. Alasannya? Mudah saja. Karena tempat itu jarang dilalui orang. Tempat itu juga banyak pohonnya, sehingga siapapun yang duduk dibawah pohon akan merasa sejuk. Dibawah sebuah pohon besar juga ada tempat duduk yang biasanya terlihat di taman. Spot yang sangat pas untuk pacaran/tiduran. Well, Ryeowook lebih suka ke tempat yang sepi daripada tempat yang ramai. Mengapa?. Karena ia bisa melakukannya...

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah _cutter_.

Secara perlahan, Ryeowook menggerakan cutternya dan...

_'Sret'_

Terciptalah sebuah luka sayatan, luka itu mengeluarkan darah. Biasanya mungkin orang-orang akan takut jika keluar darahnya, tapi Ryeowook tidak. Ia justru senang, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris,

"Kau si 'anak pembawa sial', Ryeowook...akuilah itu. Kau juga_ namja_ yang tidak berguna, _namja_ yang tidak pantas lahir. Wajar saja semuanya membenci kau. Kau seharusnya mati, Ryeowook" kata Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri, menatap tangannya yang sudah banyak luka sayatan dengan tatapan kosong.

Sekali lagi, ia menggesekan ujung cutter nya ke tangannya. Bersamaan dengan darah yang semakin lama semakin keluar banyak.

Setelah puas melukai dirinya sendiri, Ryeowook membersihkan darahnya di wastafel (A/N: Tau kan? Biasanya di sekolah-sekolah Korea/Jepang ada wastafel yang banyak kran-nya di halaman sekolah) yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Kemudian Ryeowook mengelap tangannya dengan saputangannya sampai kering. Dipandanginya luka-luka sayatan yang ia buat sesaat,

"Kapan kau mati, Ryeowook? Sudah sedemikian banyak luka yang kau buat, sudah sedemikian banyak darah yang keluar, dan kau masih bertahan juga, Ryeowook?" Tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya, lagi.

Ia memasukan saputangannya dan duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati angin yang membelai lembut rambutnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Seperti itulah hari-hari 'neraka' yang Ryeowook lewati.

Tidak ada satupun hal yang baik terjadi padanya. Setiap hari ia harus mendengarkan celaan teman-temannya. Baik di panti asuhan atau di sekolah, sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya. Ryeowook hanya menerima semua yang dilakukan teman-temannya padanya. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini. Setiap hari berharap ia meninggal. Tapi apa? Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tuhan sepertinya belum mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk terus hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang dikatakan Nari padanya. Tapi apa? Ia tidak menemukan kebahagiaan apapun.

Sudah berapa sayatan yang menghiasi tubuhnya? Tidak cukupkah itu membawanya ke kematian?.

Dan Tuhan masih saja tidak mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Entah kapan ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan itu. Eh? Menemukan? Bukankah Ryeowook berharap meninggalkan dunia ini?

Ryeowook berharap meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin menemukan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang membuat Ryeowook bingung dengan dirinya,

.

.

.

"Kapan aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau maksud, Nari-_seonsaengnim_?...Kapan?" tanya Ryeowook, mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit

.

.

.

Tok tok!

"Ya, _nuguya_?" Nari membuka pintu depan panti asuhan miliknya dan melihat ada 2 orang, yang satu _namja_ dan yang satunya lagi _yeoja_, sepertinya mereka suami istri.

"_Annyeonghaseo, chonun Kim Soojae imnida_" _namja_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkukan badannya.

"Dan saya istri-nya, _Kim Yongri imnida_" kali ini _yeoja_ yang disebelah_ namja_ yang bernama 'Soojae' memperkenalkan dirinya juga. "Anda Jung Nari-_sshi_? Pemilik panti asuhan ini?"

"Ne. saya Jung Nari. Silahkan masuk." Nari mempersilahkan kedua tamu itu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Kedua orang itu masuk dan duduk di kursi yang sudah ada dihadapan meja kerja Nari. Nari menyiapkan teh untuk tamu nya. Saat sudah selesai, ia memberikannya pada Soojae dan Yongri.

"Silahkan diminum teh-nya" ucap Nari.

"_Kamsahamnida_" Yongri meminum teh nya sedikit, dan meletakan cangkirnya lagi di meja.

Soojae menatap Nari, kemudian berkata, "Ehm. Jung Nari-_sshi_, saya ingin meng-adopsi _namja_ berumur 17 tahun".

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Annyeonghaseo, chonun Park SungRin imnida, author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya ya~~<p>

Mungkin saya bisa saja melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti miss-typo, salah istilah korea. Atau mungkin saja hal itu terjadi di cerita ini. Jika begitu, jeongmal mianhe, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, bisa terjadi kesalahan m(_ _)m

Jadi...bagaimana dengan fic pertama saya? Baguskah? Kurang baguskah? Haruskah saya lanjutkan?

**Review** sangat diperlukan disini, karena itu mempengaruhi kelanjutan fic ini^^

**Mind to review? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Show Me The Meaning of Life and Love**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME **

**Cast : Super Junior**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Slight!KangTeuk, HanChul, EunHae, KyuMin  
><strong>

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Yaoi  
><strong>

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter sebelumnya:<p>

_Tok tok!_

_"Ya, _nuguya?_" Nari membuka pintu depan panti asuhan miliknya dan melihat ada 2 orang, yang satu _namja_ dan yang satunya lagi _yeoja_, sepertinya mereka suami istri._

_"_Annyeonghaseo, chonun Kim Soojae imnida_"_ namja_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkukan badannya._

_"Dan saya istri-nya, _Kim Yongri imnida_" kali ini_ yeoja_ yang disebelah namja yang bernama 'Soojae' memperkenalkan dirinya juga. "Anda Jung Nari-_sshi_? Pemilik panti asuhan ini?"_

_"_Ne_. saya Jung Nari. Silahkan masuk." Nari mempersilahkan kedua tamu itu masuk kedalam ruangannya._

_Kedua orang itu masuk dan duduk di kursi yang sudah ada dihadapan meja kerja Nari. Nari menyiapkan teh untuk tamu nya. Saat sudah selesai, ia memberikannya pada Soojae dan Yongri._

_"Silahkan diminum teh-nya" ucap Nari._

_"_Kamsahamnida_" Yongri meminum teh nya sedikit, dan meletakan cangkirnya lagi di meja._

_Soojae menatap Nari, kemudian berkata, "Ehm. Jung Nari-_sshi_, saya ingin meng-adopsi _namja_ berumur 17 tahun"._

* * *

><p><em>"Aku terus menunggu hari itu.<em>

_Hari dimana aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan" - Kim Ryeowook_

.

.

.

Nari tersenyum. Akhirnya ada juga yang mau mengadopsi _namja_ berumur 17. Biasanya para tamu-nya meng-adopsi anak yang masih umur 10, jarang ada yang mau meng-adopsi anak berumur 17 tahun.

"Baiklah, Anda bisa melihat anak-anak itu dulu, sambil mencari namja yang ingin kalian adopsi".

Nari, Soojae, dan Yongrin beranjak dari ruang tengah, tempat dimana biasanya anak-anak berkumpul dan bermain bersama.

"Wah...banyak sekali ya" Yongrin melihat ke kumpulan _namja_ yang sedang bermain PS3, sepertinya mereka bermain Tekken 6.

"Begitulah, jarang ada yang mau meng-adopsi remaja seperti mereka" kata Nari.

"Mereka sangat bersemangat dan lucu" kata Yongri, masih menatap mereka bermain PS3.

"Benarkah? Mereka sangat nakal lho" Nari tanpa sengaja membeberkan aib anak-anak itu

"Hahaha, namanya juga remaja, mereka cenderung banyak beraktivitas" Nari mengangguk setuju,

Mereka terdiam melihat anak-anak itu.

"Yongri, aku ke toilet bentar ya" kata Soojae, meminta-izin. "Toilet dimana ya?".

"Dari sini lurus, kemudian belok kanan"

_Namja_ dewasa itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera beranjak dari ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari sudah sore.

Ketika bel pulang, murid-murid kelas Ryeowook berteriak senang, sedangkan sang guru mencak-mencak kelas lantaran pelajarannya belum selesai, tapi bel pulang sudah berdering. Dengan berat hati, sang guru memperbolehkan murid-muridnya pulang.

"Jam 4.15...apa lebih baik aku jalan-jalan dulu?" Ryeowook bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau pulang ke panti asuhan, mereka akan mengerjaiku lagi".

Begitu selesai 'berdebat' dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dulu. Ia ingin mendapat waktu tersendiri, tanpa gangguan para tukang bully itu. Tapi meskipun ia ingin jalan-jalan, ia tidak tau harus kemana. Karena kakinya terus bergerak, maka ia hanya mengikuti arah si kaki berjalan.

_'Tap'_

Kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah cafe, _'Cafe Roussian'_ namanya. Ia masuk kedalam cafe itu, aroma harum cafe tersebut langsung tercium oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengambil tempat duduk didekat jendela.

Seorang _yeoja_ mendatangi-nya dengan sebuah buku menu,

"Selamat datang, tuan. Mau pesan apa?" _yeoja_ itu meletakkan buku menu-nya didepan Ryeowook.

"Saya pesan Chiffon Cake dan Hot Milk satu".

_Yeoja_ tersebut mencatat pesanan Ryeowook, "Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar" dan _yeoja_ itu pergi.

Ryeowook melihat ke seluruh cafe, cafe yang cukup ramai menurutnya. Ada pasangan yang sedang suap-suapan, ada kumpulan _yeoja_ yang tampaknya menggosipi seseorang kemudian tertawa bersama, ada juga seorang ibu dengan anak kecil yang sedang makan.

Disaat itu pula, Ryeowook memikirkan ulang kejadian disekolah...

.

*Flashback*

_Satu sekolah heboh. Ryeowook lagi-lagi tertangkap basah sedang melukai diri sendiri. Ternyata pada saat ia menyayat tangannya dan membersihkan lukanya, salah satu murid yang sedang mengambil bola melihatnya. Murid itu langsung memberitau ke seonsaengnim,_

_"Panggilan kepada Ryeowook-_sshi_ dari kelas 2-A, Anda ditunggu di ruang BP. Sekali lagi kepada Ryeowook-_sshi_ dari kelas 2-A, anda ditunggu di ruang BP"_

_Ryeowook yang mendengar panggilan itu langsung beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah. _'Hhh, lagi-lagi ada yang melihat_', pikirnya kesal. Lihat, tanpa diberitau kenapa ia dipanggil keruang BP, ia sudah tau alasannya. Yup. Ada yang melihatnya menyayat tangannya. Terkadang ia berpikir kenapa semua anak di sekolah ini 'mulut ember'._

_Baginya, ia bebas melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Yang dilukai bukan tubuh mereka, tapi tubuhnya. Jadi menurutnya orang lain TIDAK berhak melarangnya. Semua mutlak hak-nya._

_Ryeowook sudah berada didepan ruang BP. Baru saja _namja_ itu mau masuk, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara dari dalam..._

_"Lagi-lagi dia menyayat tangannya"_

_"Ryeowook-_sshi_, kah?"_

_"_Ne_, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia...aargh! Aku sudah capek menghadapinya"_

_"Kudengar dia agak 'tidak normal' ya?"_

_"Bukan 'agak tidak normal', tapi benar-benar tidak normal. Aku heran kenapa Yunho-_seonsaengnim_ menerimanya disekolah ini"_

_Ryeowook mendekatkan kepalanya ke pintu, untuk bisa lebih jelas mendengar percakapan mereka, sepertinya ada dua _yeoja_ didalamnya,_

_"Benar juga sih...aku juga pernah liat ia menyayat tangannya sendiri. Aku takut melihatnya, jadi langsung kabur"_

_"Jika anak itu terus-terusan berada disini, itu akan memberikan pengaruh buruk pada murid lainnya, katanya dia tidak ada orangtua dan tinggal di panti asuhan"_

_"Kalau saja dia anakku, sudah kubentak habis-habisan. Menyayat tangan, apakah anak itu mencari perhatian? Menyebalkan"_

_"Seandainya aku kepala sekolahnya, mungkin ia sudah kukeluarkan"_

_"Anak seperti dia masa depannya hancur"_

_"Benar"_

_Kini dua _yeoja_ itu tertawa cekikikan. Ryeowook diam mematung mendengar percakapan _seonsaengnim_-nya._

_"Apa-apaan itu? Yang mengobrol didalam _seonsaengnim_ kan? Bukan murid yang hobinya menggosip kan?" pikir Ryeowook_

_Kalau benar begitu, buat apa mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook?. Untuk apa mereka melontarkan kalimat, 'Oh, Ryeowook-_sshi_, kau tidak boleh begini...' atau 'Ryeowook-_sshi_, kau tidak boleh begitu...' atau kata-kata manis sebagainya. Mereka mengatakan itu didepan Ryeowook, tapi sekarang? Persetan!._

_"Aku keluar dulu ya"_

_'Krieeet'_

Yeoja_ itu terkejut melihat murid yang tadi digosipinya berada didepan mereka, sedangkan_ yeoja_ yang satunya lagi wajahnya sudah tampak pucat,_

_"Ry-Ryeowook-_sshi_? Se-sejak kapan kamu..." _Yeoja_ itu berusaha berbicara, tapi dipotong Ryeowook,_

_"Aku sudah disini sejak seonsaengnim membicarakanku"._

_Wajah kedua _yeoja_ itu makin pucat,_

_"_Kamsahamnida_ karena sudah mengatakan hal sejujurnya. _Seonsaengnim_ benar, seharusnya Yunho-_seonsaengnim_ tidak menerimaku disini, aku murid yang akan memberikan pengaruh buruk pada murid lainnya...karena aku 'pembawa sial'...". Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Permisi."_

_Kemudian Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan ruang BP dan dua_ yeoja_ yang kini masih diam mematung dan kedua wajahnya pucat._

*End Flashback*

.

_Seonsaengnim_ yang selama ini ia pikir bisa 'sedikit' dipercaya ternyata sama aja. Ryeowook sudah menduganya dari dulu, mana mungkin ada seorang pun yang mengkhawatirkannya, kalau yang mengejeknya banyak. _'You can't trust anyone in this world'_. Yeah, kalimat itu ada benarnya juga. Tidak selamanya ia bisa mempercayai seseorang, suatu saat orang yang ia percayai bisa saja menusuknya dari belakang. Seperti tadi.

"Memang benar...tidak ada satupun yang bisa kupercaya" gumam Ryeowook

"Err-tuan?"

Suara seorang _yeoja_ membuyarkan lamunannya, ia menengok ke samping, melihat pelayan yang tadi melayaninya sudah menaruh makanan yang dipesannya,

"I-ini pesanannya sudah jadi. Emm..selamat dinikmati" kata _yeoja_ itu kemudian pergi

Ryeowook memandang makanannya, napsu makannya sedikit menghilang karena mengingat kejadian disekolah tadi. Tapi daripada buang-buang makanan... Akhirnya ia memilih memakan makanan itu, sayang kalau dibuang.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, ia ke kasir untuk membayar semuanya,

"Harganya 4000 won"

Ryeowook merogoh saku celana seragamnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, ia merogoh sakunya lebih dalam, mencari-cari sesuatu,

_"Akh! Dompetku hilang..."_ pikir Ryeowook panik. _"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana..."_

"Ada apa, Tuan? Apa anda tidak bawa uang kesini?" selidik penjaga kasir itu, menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Iy..."

"Apa perlu aku yang membayarnya?"

Sebuah suara merdu menginterupsi perkataan Ryeowook, _namja_ mungil itu melihat ke belakang. Seorang _namja_ berambut merah dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dari Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lembut, ia mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 4000 won dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya ke pelayan itu,

"Biar aku yang membayarnya" bisiknya lembut tepat ditelinga Ryeowook

"_Go...gomawo_.." balas Ryeowook

Ryeowook dan_ namja_ berambut merah itu keluar dari cafe bersama-sama, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali,

"Umm.._gomawo_ sudah membantuku" kata Ryeowook. "Aku akan mengganti uangmu"

"_Ani_. _Gwaenchana_, kau tidak perlu menggantinya" kilah _namja_ itu

"...baiklah kalau begitu, a-aku pergi dulu. _Gomawo_ atas bantuanmu" ujar Ryeowook cepat

Ryeowook membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan _namja_ berambut merah itu yang kini cengok karena ditinggal Ryeowook. Ia melihat punggung Ryeowook yang perlahan-lahan mulai tidak terlihat oleh matanya, ia tersenyum kecil, tepatnya **menyeringai**. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan _namja_ semanis itu,_ yeoja_ aja kalah imut dengan _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya itu,

"Heee, _namja_ yang menarik" kata _namja_ berambut merah itu. "Kuharap kita bertemu lagi" ucapnya, seringaiannya makin lebar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kami akan datang kesini lagi besok, mungkin besok kami akan menemukan _namja_ yang ingin kami adopsi" kata Yongri

"Baiklah, saya akan selalu menerima kedatangan anda" kata Nari sopan

"Sampai besok" Soojae keluar dari panti asuhan itu.

"Sampai besok, Nari-_sshi_"

"Iya, sampai besok".

Yongri juga beranjak pergi, tapi...

'BRAK'

Yongri jatuh terduduk, begitu pula yang menabraknya, jatuh terduduk juga didepannya.

"Ryeowook, hati-hati. Dia itu tamu _seonsaengnim_" tegur Nari

"_Mianhae_..." ucap _namja_ mungil itu dan langsung lari kekamarnya.

Nari membantu Yongri berdiri,

"_Mianhamnida_, anak tadi salah satu anak panti asuhan juga" kata Nari

"_Ani_, _gwaenchana_. Ngomong-ngomong _namja_ itu siapa? saya tidak begitu dengar saat anda menyebut namanya" Yongri menanyakan nama anak yang tadi menabraknya.

"Namanya Ryeowook" jawab Nari

"Umur berapa dia?" tanya Yongri

"17 tahun...".

"Dia manis sekali" Yongri tersenyum, meningat wajah Ryeowook yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Dia emang manis sekali, hanya saja..." kata-kata Nari terhenti.

"Hanya saja?"

.

.

.

"Anak itu sedikit mengalami gangguan mental".

_'DEG'_

Yongri terkejut. Anak semanis itu mengalami gangguan mental?

"Ga-gangguan mental? Se-seperti apa?".

"Masochist. Ia senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Aku tau dia anak yang manis, tapi karena ia sedikit 'mengalami gangguan mental', anak-anak lain tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Orangtua nya yang dulu juga sering menyiksanya dan menghardiknya. Orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah perumahannya yang dulu juga sama saja. Aku...aku merasa sangat kasian padanya. Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, tapi perbuatan anak-anak lain terhadapnya membuat ia anti-social dan makin senang menyayat tangannya"

Yongri terdiam tidak percaya

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu tidak pernah mengeluh sakit, padahal sudah beberapa kali kulihat lukanya itu tidak normal, melainkan luka yang cukup lebar dan tidak pernah ia obati. Aku sudah berkali-kali melarangnya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih, tapi sepertinya ia tidak mendengarkanku" Nari menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlihat begitu sedih.

"Anak itu...pasti ia sakit. Hatinya pasti sakit! Mana mungkin ia bisa bertahan jika orang-orang jahat padanya! Kalau begini terus suatu saat anak itu bisa saja bunuh diri. Maksudku...hh, dia tidak akan kuat, itu terlalu berat untuk dipendamnya sendirian" Yongri menatap ke Nari dengan tatapan sedih juga.

Walaupun Ryeowook bukan anaknya, tapi ia tau kalau Ryeowook pasti sangat sakit, sakit hatinya.

"Nari-_sshi_, sepertinya saya sudah memutuskan..." Yongri diam sesaat, Nari menatap tamunya itu

"Saya akan mengadopsinya"

.

.

.

"HOEK"

Suatu cairan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Cairan berwarna aneh.

"HOEEK...uhuk uhuk"

Lagi-lagi keluar cairan. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, sesuatu berwarna merah bercampur dengan cairan yang tadi dikeluarkannya,

Darah.

Muntah darah. Hal ini terjadi jika Ryeowook terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang menyakitkan atau berat. Dan akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering muntah darah.

"Uhuk...uhuk...hoeek...hhk..."

Seluruh isi perutnya sepertinya sudah keluar. Kamarnya sudah bau dengan muntahannya, tapi ia tidak berkepikiran untuk membersihkannya, hanya membiarkannya begitu saja.

_"Anak seperti dia masa depannya hancur"_

.

_"Anak pembawa sial!"_

.

_"Anak sialan! Seharusnya anak seperti kau tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja sebelum kau lahir dari kandunganku!"_

.

_"Aku heran. Kenapa ya Yunho-_seonsaengnim_ mau menerima anak itu disekolah ini?"_

.

_"Dasar gila!"_

.

_"Katanya dia gila, jangan dekati dia yuk"_

.

_"Dia suka menyayat tangannya, aneh sekali ya"_

.

_"Jangan dekati aku, anak pembawa sial!"_

.

"AAAAAAAARGH! DIAM DIAM DIAM DIAM!" Jerit Ryeowook, kedua tangannya mencengkram kepalanya erat.

_'DUAK'_

Sesaat setelah ia menjerit, ia mulai membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok berkali-kali,

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAM! DIAM!" Jeritnya lagi, seolah suara-suara itu masih menghantui pikirannya.

Semakin lama benturannya semakin kuat, darah mulai mengalir dari kepalanya. Rasa sakit mulai menggerogoti kepalanya, tapi ia tidak peduli, seolah tidak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mulai mencakar tembok kamarnya. Setiap goresan yang terbuat di tembok, keluar darah dari kukunya yang sudah patah.

Untuk orang biasa, mungkin sudah menjerit kesakitan. Tapi anak ini beda, ia seperti tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun.

MATI.

Tulisan itu sudah terukir jelas di temboknya, dengan darah yang juga ada pada tulisan itu. Ryeowook jatuh lemas. Kepalanya yang berdarah menyender di tembok. Pandangannya perlahan mulai memburam,

"RYEOWOOK!"

...Dan selebihnya gelap...

.

.

.

*Ryeowook POV*

Gelap...

Tubuhku juga terasa berat. Bergerak sedikit saja tidak bisa.

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku. Begitu terbuka, pemandangan yang terlihat adalah...kamarku. Apa yang terjadi padaku?.

Oh iya, aku ingat!. Aku membenturkan kepalaku dan mencakar tembok. Banyak darah yang keluar ketika aku melakukan itu. Aku sudah cukup sering membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok, tapi baru kali ini aku bisa sampai pingsan.

"Ryeowook, kamu sudah bangun!"

Itu suara Nari-_seonsaengnim_. Wajahnya tampak senang ketika mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bangun.

"Kamu sudah enakan?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya memberi respon berupa anggukan.

"Tadi saat _seonsaengnim_ masuk ke kamarmu, kamu sudah tergeletak di lantai, dan banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalamu. Kukumu juga berdarah. Apa kamu melukai dirimu sendiri lagi, Ryeowook?".

Kali ini aku tidak menjawab apapun. Nari-_seonsaengnim_ pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Kurasakan tangan lembut Nari-_seonsaengnim_ meraih kepalaku yang -sepertinya- dibalut perban, mengusapnya pelan.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, kumohon, hentikanlah semua ini. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri" lirih Nari-_seonsaengnim_.

Aku terdiam.

"Sudah banyak luka sayatan memenuhi tubuhmu, _seonsaengnim_ tidak ingin ada luka lagi ditubuhmu. Cukup sudah, Ryeowook".

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa _seonsaengnim_ lakukan agar membuat anak-anak lainnya berhenti menggangguku? Aku menyakiti diriku sendiri karena aku tidak tahan lagi,_ seonsaengnim_! Kau pikir aku tahan?"

Emosi-ku memuncak. Emosi yang selama ini terpendam dalam diriku, biarah aku menumpahkan emosiku kali ini.

"Aku sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah mereka yang seenaknya! Karena itu aku melampiaskannya dengan menyayat tubuhku!"

Aku kesal dengan semua yang mereka lakukan padaku. Mereka yang baik didepanku, ternyata menusukku dibelakang. Sama saja dengan orang-orang yang memandangku dengan pandangan busuk.

"_Mianhae_, Ryeowook-_ah_..._mi-mianhae_" _Seonsaengnim_ menatapku, matanya terlihat sendu,

"_Mianhae, mianhae_..._mi-mianhae. Mianhae_, Ryeowook. _Mianhae_ karena _seonsaengnim_ tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi ternyata tetap tidak bisa".

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara, aku tetap menunduk, menatap tanganku yang dibalut perban.

"Ryeowook, _mianhae_..."

Itulah yang terakhir dikatakannya, dan dia pergi dari kamarku.

*End Ryeowook POV*

.

Setelah Nari pergi dari kamarnya, Ryeowook masih diam mematung. Perasaan bersalah meliputinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Nari yang selalu berusaha melindunginya. Ia tidak menyangka keadaannya menjadi seperti ini.

"UHUK!"

Ryeowook mulai batuk lagi. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya dan tangan kirinya meremas baju yang dipakainya, rasa sakit mulai kembali menggerogotinya, bahkan kali ini lebih sakit daripada pada saat ia membenturkan kepalanya.

Karena dadanya semakin sakit, Ryeowook berinisiatif meminum air putih yang ia pikir akan meredakan rasa sakitnya. Diambinya segelas air putih hangat yang sudah disediakan di meja kecil.

'Gluk'

'Gluk'

Air putih itu tertelan. Perlahan, napasnya mulai stabil dan tidak terdengar lagi suara batuk yang menyakitkan. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang.

Sesudah rasa sakit itu menghilang, pikirannya kembali ke Nari lagi. Ia tahu kalau Nari sangat menyayanginya. Tapi bisakah ia mempercayainya? Kejadian di sekolah membuatnya mulai kehilangan rasa percaya kepada _seonsaengnim_ nya.

Ah, Nari bukan orang yang sama seperti dua _seonsaengnim_ di sekolahnya. Nari dikenal sebagai orang yang baik hati, mana mungkin ia juga 'berbohong' pada Ryeowook. Tapi namanya juga manusia, belum tentu Nari ikhlas melindunginya. Apakah Nari melindunginya karena merasa kasihan?. Ia melindunginya, tapi apa benar ada rasa sayang di dalam diri Nari?.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya didunia ini, siapapun orangnya"

Kepercayaan Ryeowook pada Nari mulai pudar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hari sudah pagi, hari ini Ryeowook tidak datang ke sekolah. Mengingat ada guru yang 'tidak menerima keberadaannya' di sekolah. Ryeowook yakin bukan hanya 2 _seonsaengnim_ itu, tapi masih ada banyak guru yang sebenarnya tidak menerima keberadaannya. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk 'keluar' dari sekolah itu.

Urusan kelanjutan pendidikan? Itu diurus nanti.

Ryeowook menyendiri dikamarnya, ia tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berniat untuk tidak bertemu siapapun hari ini, termasuk Nari. Nari pun juga sama, ia ingin menghindar dari Ryeowook. Nari masih merawatnya, tapi tidak berpandangan mata. Ia hanya datang ke kamar Ryeowook untuk mengantarkan makanan, minuman, atau obat.

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, sehingga ruangan itu terkesan 'awkward' jika dua orang itu sedang 'bersama'.

.

.

.

'Kriiiing'

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

_"Nari-sshi, ini aku, Yongri!"_ seru suara dari seberang sana

"Yongri-_sshi_, ada apa?" tanya Nari.

_"Hmm, saya hari ini ingin datang ke panti asuhan"_ kata Yongri menjelaskan tujuan nya untuk menelpon Nari.

"Baiklah, mau jam berapa?"

_"Jam 4 sore. Oh iya, Nari-sshi, saya ada permintaan"_.

Nari menyeritkan dahi-nya, "Apa?"

_"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Ryeowook-sshi"._

"Eh? Berbicara?. Sebenarnya, saat ini dia sedang sakit" Nari sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Yongri.

_"Saya hanya berbicara sebentar kok"_ nada memelas terdengar dari suara Yongri, ia memohon pada Nari.

"Hhh, baiklah, saya perbolehkan"

_"Huaa, kamsahamnida, Nari-sshi!"._

"Iya, sama-sama".

_"Baiklah, sampai nanti~"_

'Klik'

Nari menutup teleponnya. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar Yongri ingin berbicara dengan Ryeowook. Nari hanya bisa berharap Ryeowook mau mengobrol dengan Yongri.

.

.

.

Jam 4 sore tepat, Yongri datang ke panti asuhan seorang diri. Ternyata Soojae tidak bisa ikut datang karena urusan pekerjaan, padahal ia ingin melihat siapa 'Ryeowook' itu karena saat Yongri tidak sengaja bertemu Ryeowook, Soojae sudah berada di mobil. Tapi mau dikata apa, urusan pekerjaan menghambatnya untuk ikut melihat calon anaknya.

Nari mengantarkannya ke kamar Ryeowook, sesampainya disana, Nari meninggalkan Yongri dan Ryeowook seorang diri.

Yongri duduk di kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"_Annyeong_, Ryeowook-_sshi_" sapa Yongri, tersenyum senang.

"..Nugu?" tanya Ryeowook, menatap orang yang asing baginya dari kepala ke ujung kaki. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu,

"Ah, kamu yang kemarin kutabrak..." gumam Ryeowook

"_Kim Yongri imnida_, salam kenal ya, Ryeowook-_sshi_" Yongri memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ryeowook membalas uluran tangan Yongri dan berjabat tangan, "Salam kenal, _Yongri-sshi_",

"Kenapa anda ingin berbicara dengan saya?" tanyanya sopan, tapi dengan nada datar

"Begini, aku ingin mengadopsi-mu, jadi kupikir aku ingin dekat denganmu".

Ryeowook terpana. Mengadopsinya? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?.

"Mengadopsiku?" tanya Ryeowook

"Iya, mengadopsimu" Yongri mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook, baginya tampang Ryeowook saat ini sangat menggemaskan.

Dengan pelan tangannya meraih lengan baju Ryeowook dan menyingkirkannya, memperlihatkan tangannya yang penuh luka sayatan. Yongri manatap sendu tangan itu. Ia tidak percaya anak semanis Ryeowook itu ternyata masochist. Ryeowook terpaku saat Yongri menatap lama luka-luka ditangannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak menarik kembali tangannya, membiarkan Yongri melihat luka-luka nya.

"Aku akan mengadopsimu, walaupun kamu seorang masochist!" ucapnya dengan nada kepastian.

Ia menatap Yongri dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengadopsinya saat tahu kalau ia masochist. Ryeowook merasa kalau Yongri benar-benar akan mengadopsinya,

"Jadi, Ryeowook-_ah_, datanglah ke keluargaku. Aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang kebahagiaan" bisiknya lembut seraya menarik_ namja_ manis itu ke pelukannya.

_Namja_ manis itu masih membisu, sedari tadi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar, ia masih belum terlepas dari keterkejutannya.

Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan Yongri kepadanya.

"Kamu mau kan, Ryeowook-_ah?_".

Perlahan, didekapannya Yongri, kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

"_Ne_, aku mau..."

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Heiii, akhirnya aku bisa nge-update chapter 2!<p>

*ngeliat tanggal publish* *ngeliat tanggal update*

MWO? Sudah hampir 2 minggu tidak di publish! Mianhae chingu, soalnya aku lagi ke stuck idenya dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru dari Bali. Jadi pas liat sekarang tanggal berapa, langsung ngetik cepat, untungnya selama di Bali, aku juga nerusin ceritanya dari memo pad :D

Makanya sekarang author perpanjang ceritanya supaya chingudeul puas, kkk~

Saatnya balas REVIEW~

**1. Run Maharani :**

Suka.. Suka.. Suka~

kapan dia ktemu Ncung, Thor? Aku udah ga sabar pengen liat papanya Ddangko nih.. Hehe

yasud, apdet kilat ya thor..

-Rn-

**Hehe, gomawo udah suka ceritanya! Nih sudah di update, maaf ya update nya ga bisa update kilat. Maklum, author rada lemot orangnya T.T #lah?. Insya allah chapter kedepan bisa lebih cepat.**

.

**2. Kyra :**

Ih ksian skli wookie oppa.. Lanjutin donk critanya.. Q pngen tau crita slanjutnya.. Oke chingu..

**Iya nih, kasian wookie oppa *nangis di pojokan* (readers: lho, kan author yang buat ceritanya-_-). Udah di udate kok ^^**

.

**3. Park Minnie :**

kejam bgt thor! T.T

kasian Wookie-ku,

tapi ak penasaran dgn lanjutannya!

Pa mgkn yg diambil it Wookie?

Trus diluar ntar dy ktmu Yesung g?

Lanjut ya thor!

Hwaiting!

**Huehehe, aku kejam ya?. Aku emang kejam~ #bangga. Wookie emang sengaja kubuat menderita, tapi lama-lama dia tidak menderita lagi. Tenang saja, sudah kulanjutkan, nih ceritanya *nunjuk ke atas*.**

.

**4. Yewook30 :**

ceritanya terlalu menyiksa dan sadis huhu kasian wookie

**Terlalu menyiksa dan sadis kah? Chapter sebelumnya belum seberapa lho chingu, di chapter ini lebih sadis *evil smirk*.**

.

**5. Ira Julian :**

WOOOKIE .

ya ampun adikku~ *peluk wukie*

huhuhu noona sedih liat wukie kayak gini *plak*

wukie : stop gaje2an.a mending noona review aja sono!

pertm2 saya mau ngucapin "salam kenal ^o^"

crita.a menarik, krna jrng2 kan wukie bgini XDD

wukie masochist ya? saya teringat sepupu saya :(

ah, saya ga tau mo review apa lg

wookie mau review apa dek?

wookie: cm mau blng "Lanjutkan!"

pak esbeye: lagi2 kata2 gw di copas -.-

keren kok :D

update soon ya!

**Salam kenal juga, chingu. Gomawo karena bilang ceritanya menarik, jarang-jarang kan ngeliat Wookie begini? Hehe. Iya, Wookie seorang masochist disini. Nih sudah di update!**

.

**6. valentina14 :**

Akhirnya setelah berbagai macam paksaan dan penderitaan yang saya rasakan *halah, dapet jg gue story ini khekhekhe

Nih nih udah review kan? Wkwkw gak tulus amet yak-_- tenang tenang, hum.

...kasian. Ryeowook-nya kasiaan! Salah apakah dia sampe digituin? Eh, ini fic yang kata lo mau di-masochist-in ya? -_-

Chap depan banyakin angst ya~bikin Ryeowook menderita! *lah /geplak/ perasaan td dikasianin, sekarang disuruh menderita

Karena tidak tau mau ngomong apa, update! Yoo

dari temanmu yang sangat super duper baik dan rajin menabung~ HEHE

**Argh, kau akhirnya datang juga -_-". Setelah dipaksa, akhirnya nyerah juga untuk ngasih tau link cerita ini, gara-gara bocah satu ini *nunjuk valentina14*. Sesuai permintaanmu, chapter kali ini dibuat lebih menderita *smirk*.**

.

**7. AliyyaNHS :**

(y) yea sadis

**Sadis ya? Gomawo sudah me-review cerita ini ^^**

.

**8. CacaAND :**

Kasiaann ryeowook nyaa.. Malangnya nasib nya.. Sabar aja-_-V

**Huhu, iya, kasian Ryeowook nya T_T.**

.

**9. Akira Mayumi :**

Arr keren~

Eh ini wookie sadis bener maen sayat-sayatan xD

Yg mau di adopsi wookie kan?

Tp takut disiksa haha #sotoy

Update soon pls :D

**Keren? Aiih, biasa saja kok :). Sekali-sekali bolehlah Wookie sadis, selama ini kan image nya sosok yang polos, makanya kubuat dia sadis. Tebakanmu benar, Wookie yang diadopsi, ortu angkatnya baik kok ^^. Sudah di update.**

.

**10. Luphie KieKha :**

Masa wookie d'bkin sngat mndrita sihh?Author'y trlalu kejam.. #Duagh *dilempar lemari sama author*

D'part ne yesung'y blom mncul iia..Apa dy baru mncul d'part dpan?

**Hehe, aku terlalu kejam ya? Kkk~ *nyengir tanpa dosa*. Kalau soal Yesung, itu masih misterius :p.**

.

**11. filippai :**

Annyeong chingu^^

Pai imnida, bangapseumnida :D

huee chinguuuu ini sedih banget deh demi! Aish kenapa pada jahat sama wuki hyung ku ;A;

Pliiiiss lanjut chingu plisss Pai penasaran sama kelanjutannya! Happy Ending kan chingu? Huee nangis nih ;A; /plakk

Hehe next chap ditunggu loh chingu :)

Hwaiting!^w^/

**Annyeong, salam kenal juga :D. Sedih banget yak? disini Wookie sengaja kubuat menderita, kan ga seru kalau dia ga menderita #plak. Cup cup, ntar happy ending, jadi jangan nangis dong. Sudah di update ^^.**

.

*ngeliat review*

Banyak yang bilang aku author yang kejam, hiks T_T. Sedih aku! *meluk Wookie*

Bu the way, author minta pendapat kalian nih. Menurut kalian nanti Yesung jadi kakaknya Ryeowook atau teman kakaknya Ryeowook?. Kalau jadi teman kakaknya, berarti yang jadi kakak Ryeowook itu orang lain!. Tolong di vote ya!.

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Show Me The Meaning of Life and Love**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME**

**Cast : Super Junior**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Slight!KangTeuk, HanChul, EunHae, KyuMin  
><strong>

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Yaoi  
><strong>

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter sebelumnya:<p>

_Dengan pelan tangannya meraih lengan baju Ryeowook dan menyingkirkannya, memperlihatkan tangannya yang penuh luka sayatan. Yongri manatap sendu tangan itu. Ia tidak percaya anak semanis Ryeowook itu ternyata masochist. Ryeowook terpaku saat Yongri menatap lama luka-luka ditangannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak menarik kembali tangannya, membiarkan Yongri melihat luka-luka nya._

_"Aku akan mengadopsimu, walaupun kamu seorang masochist!" ucapnya dengan nada kepastian._

_Ia menatap Yongri dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengadopsinya saat tahu kalau ia masochist. Ryeowook merasa kalau Yongri benar-benar akan mengadopsinya,_

_"Jadi, Ryeowook-_ah_, datanglah ke keluargaku. Aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang kebahagiaan" bisiknya lembut seraya menarik _namja_ manis itu ke pelukannya._

Namja_ manis itu masih membisu, sedari tadi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar, ia masih belum terlepas dari keterkejutannya._

_Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan Yongri kepadanya._

_"Kamu mau kan, Ryeowook-_ah_?"._

_Perlahan, didekapannya Yongri, kepalanya mengangguk kecil._

_"_Ne_, aku mau..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Sudah saatnya membuka lembaran baru.<em>

_Dan mencari tahu arti hidupku" -Kim Ryeowook_

.

.

.

Ryeowook membereskan barang-barangnya ke koper. besok dia pindah ke rumah pasangan Kim itu.

Pindah?.

Ya, Ryeowook menyetujui Yongri untuk mengadopsi-nya. Kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakan olehnya, ia bisa membuat hidup baru. Tapi ia belum memikirkannya sejauh itu, ia tidak boleh berharap lebih. Bisa terlihat kalau Ryeowook belum sepenuhnya mempercayai kebaikan Yongri.

"Aigoo, Ryeowook-ah! Ukuran bajumu kecil!".

Suara itu...-siapa lagi kalau bukan calon orangtua angkatnya, Soojae. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia langsung datang ke panti asuhan, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan namja mungil itu. Dia sekarang berada dikamar Ryeowook, ikut membantu 'anaknya' untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ingin membantu Ryeowook, tapi Soojae dan Yongri juga ingin berusaha dekat dengannya. Karena kondisi Ryeowook yang tidak sehat pula yang menyebabkan mereka tidak ingin membiarkan anak mereka berberes sendirian. Hm, orangtua yang baik.

"Tubuhmu juga mungil, hehe, tidak seperti anakku" sambung Yongri.

"Anda punya anak?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yongri mengangguk, "Ne, dia namja. Umurnya setahun lebih tua darimu, dia akan menjadi kakakmu nanti".

"Kakak...hyung" gumamnya perlahan.

_Hyung?. Aku akan punya hyung?_, pikirnya. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya _hyung_ atau _noona_, ia hanya anak tunggal yang sering disiksa. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa penasaran dengan orang yang akan menjadi hyung-nya. Apa dia orang yang baik? Atau jangan-jangan jahat?. Berarti itu tidak beda jauh dengan orang-orang yang sering mem-bully nya. Aiiish, kalau begitu kapan penderitaannya akan berakhir...

"Tenang saja, dia anak yang baik...mungkin" Perkataan Soojae seolah membaca pikiran Ryeowook, pria dewasa itu tertawa pelan.

Mungkin? Berarti belum tentu kan?. Uh oh...

"Soojae! Ah, Ryeowook, Soojae hanya bercanda. Hyung mu orang yang baik kok" sergah Yongri.

"_Kuharap begitu_" pikir Ryeowook.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Tik tok tik tok_

Suara jam dinding itu menggema di ruangan yang diisi oleh tiga namja, mereka terlihat seumuran. Namja yang pertama sedang bermain komputer -membuka _browser,_ ia terlihat sedang chat dengan seseorang. Namja yang kedua sedang membaca novel Horror -terlihat dari sampul nya yang bertemakan horor. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya tiduran di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku bosan" gumam namja yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur itu.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja sesuatu" sergah namja yang sedang bermain komputer itu. "Ah, Teukie-hyung menjawab chat ku!" Pekiknya senang.

"Gimana aku mau melakukan sesuatu kalau komputerku dipakai kamu, Kangin-ah" balas namja itu sewot.

"Hehe. Mian, Yesung" Namja itu yang dipanggil 'Kangin' terkekeh pelan, menatap Yesung yang masih tiduran di tempat tidur.

Namja yang sedang membaca novel hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah temannya. Ia melanjutkan membaca lagi, sesekali raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Novel yang dibacanya pun ditutup, sepertinya ia tidak kuat membacanya lagi.

"Yesung, novel mu terlalu mengerikan" keluh namja itu.

"Salah sendiri kenapa malah membaca novel horror, Heechul" jawab Yesung cuek.

Heechul menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal. "Huh, kalau aku ketakutan di malam hari, semuanya tanggungjawabmu, Yesungie!" serunya kesal.

Yesung memutar bola matanya, "Whatever".

"By the way, Yesung. Siapa namja yang tadi kau temui di cafe?" tanya Kangin mengambil topik lain.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia manis juga" ucapnya sambil memamerkan evil smirk.

"Namanya siapa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mengenalnya, jadi aku juga tidak tau namanya".

"Whatever" Heechul mengulang perkataan Yesung.

"Ya! Itu kata-kataku, bayar 1000 won" seru Yesung, penyakit 'mata duitan'nya kumat lagi (?).

.

'_Tring tring'_

"Eh, ada sms masuk" gumam Yesung.

.

From: Umma

Yesungie, umma dan appa hari ini akan pulang sedikit telat. Soalnya mau membantu adikmu membereskan barang ^^

.

Dahi Yesung sedikit mengerut, bingung. Wajahnya yang seperti itu menjadi kelihatan pabo #plak.

"Adik? Mwo? Sejak kapan aku punya adik?".

Karena bingung, ia hanya membalas sms umma-nya,

.

To: Umma

Adik? -_-"

.

Yesung meletakkan HP nya di samping tempat tidur dan melihat ke teman-temannya lagi, yang kini menatapnya bingung. Bingung karena perubahan ekspresinya yang tadinya biasa aja, tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat 'bingung'.

"Waeyo, Yesung?" Tanya Kangin.

"Umma memberi sms aneh" jawabnya -masih- dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Emangnya Ahjumma memberi sms apa?" kali ini Heechul yang menanyakan.

"Katanya dia dan appa akan pulang malam..."

"Lho? Apanya yang aneh? Ih, Sungie aneh -.-"

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai!". Yesung memberi jeda sebentar, "Katanya mereka mau membantu membereskan barang adikku".

Kali ini Kangin dan Heechul yang kebingungan. Wae? Pasalnya, Yesung TIDAK punya adik, dia hanya anak tunggal. Dan tiba-tiba umma dan appa nya mengatakan sedang membantu adiknya. Ngek, aneh kan.

"Aha, aku tau!"

Kangin menengok ke Heechul, "Apa?".

"Anak simpanan kali" Heechul menjawab dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

_PLAK_

"Auw! Sakit!" teriak Heechul, kesal.

Belum sempat Yesung membalas, HP nya berdering lagi. Yesung membuka HP-nya lagi, Kangin dan Heechul juga ikut-ikutan membaca.

.

From: Umma

Waduh, umma lupa memberitahumu. Umma dan appa mengadopsi seorang namja, dan mulai besok dia tinggal dirumah kita. Kau tau? Ia namja yang manis lho!~~

.

Mata Yesung terbelalak. What? Mengadopsi? Namja?.

"Huaaah, ternyata Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi mengadopsi anak" Kangin merebut HP Yesung dari tangan pemiliknya dan membaca kalimat itu lagi.

"Lumayan lah, daripada anak simpanan" perkataan Heechul disambut jitakan dari Yesung.

"Katanya namja yang manis lho" kata Kangin. Entah kenapa Yesung dan Heechul bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Kangin. Pikiran aneh-aneh mungkin?.

"Hey...kau sudah punya Jungsoo, jangan selingkuh!" Heechul mengingatkan sahabatnya.

"Ah iya, benar..." Oalah, malah baru ingat...

Disaat kedua sahabatnya malah asyik berdebat, Yesung masih menatap tidak percaya HP nya-yang sudah dikembalikan Kangin-. Harus bahagia atau apa, dia sudah tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tidak pernah merasakan mempunyai adik, ia ingin punya adik, tapi sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya. Dan sekarang! Ia sudah punya adik!. Aigoooo, ia penasaran sekali.

"Yesungie, sebaiknya jangan terlalu bahagia, jangan-jangan ia nakal!" seru Heechul.

"Nakal?" tanya Yesung.

"Iya! Siapa tahu ia anak yang jahil, seperti adikku, Kyuhyun" balas Kangin, dengan membawa-bawa si evil dari neraka.

"M-Mwo? Ani! Katanya dia namja yang baik baik" gerutu Yesung. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal dengan Kangin yang mengatakan kalau 'adiknya' disamakan dengan si evil, Kyuhyun.

Yesung bisa membayangkan kalau adiknya nakal. Sudah cukup ia dijadikan bahan bully Kyuhyun. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kangin dan Kyuhyun sangat akrab, yah, walaupun terkadang Kangin juga pusing dengan kenakalan sang adik. Yesung menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Aku, Kangin, dan Heechul berjalan ke pintu depan. Mereka pun memakai sepatu, bersiap-siap pulang. Wajar saja, hari sudah malam. Jadi setelah makan malam bersama -dengan memesan pizza, mereka berniat pulang.

"Bye bye, Yesungie~" Heechul keluar pintu, disusul oleh Kangin setelah menyusulnya juga.

"Bye" Jawabku kemudian. Aku masuk kembali. Karena aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa, akhirnya aku hanya menyalakan TV dan mulai menonton.

Cklek

"Sungie! Appa dan Umma sudah pulang~"

Ah! mereka akhirnya pulang juga. Aku menoleh ke belakang –posisi sofa membelakangi mereka. Aku melihat seorang namja mungil yang begitu manis. Namja manis yang begitu familiar.. Tunggu, bukankah aku pernah melihatnya? ...

"AH! Kau yang tak ada uang/yang membayariku di cafe!" Seruku dan dirinya bersamaan.

Appa dan Umma memandang kami heran. Tak lama kemudian Appa tersenyum senang, "Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanyanya senang.

"Ani. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya..." jelasku

"Ternyata Sungie begitu gentleman, sudah membayari Wookie~" Umma memelukku, tersirat rasa bangga dari suaranya.

Namja manis itu masih memandangku kaget. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kenapa kami bisa bertemu lagi. Kulihat barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak, sekitar 2 koper ada di sampingnya. Ah, apa jangan jangan dia yang dimaksud umma?

"Nah Sungie. Kenalkan, ini Ryeowook yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi adikmu. Wookie, ini anakku, namanya Jongwoon, biasa dipanggil Yesung" Umma memperkenalkanku padanya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, "Namaku Yesung, semoga kita bisa akrab, Wookie"

Wookie membalas uluran tanganku, "...senang bertemu denganmu, Yesung hyung..."

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maaf readersdeul! FF ini udah ditelantarin nyaris setahun X(. Chapter kali ini emang sengaja dipendekin, supaya readers tambah penasaran LOL**

**Oh iya, berdasarkan polling yang udah Sung Rin kumpulin, kebanyakan milih 'Yesung menjadi kakaknya Wookie' :). Jadi kubuat Yesung jadi kakaknya Wookie hoho. Nah apa kalian menonton I AM?, author nonton lho bareng saudara wkwkkw. Author nonton ang hari pertama jam 6 malem, ternyata ga terlalu rame :/. **

**BIG THANKS TO: nurulamelia, Alfabeth, Lara Saengie, yesex, Miki123, kykyucloudsomnia, yeewook, , filippai, Kim jongchi, Dhikae, Kim Ryesha, Gwiyoonnie, valentina14, lalilula, Park Minnie, Luphie Kiekha, yourgoodgirlgonebad, Cloudira, CuraQnDC10, annyaatasha, JunJunMinnie, kim minji, Gaeum, This Is Lonely Day, fitria, yolyol, Memey Clouds, Raichi Lee Sungjin ELF, Liyahelf, Ryeosung21, dan Ryeowook Aegya**

**Buat lalilula, makasih atas informasinya :)**

**Review nya banyak banget! Seneng ^o^.**

**Ayooo new reader~**

**Jadi,**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
